


Bending the Rules

by calenlily



Series: Explorations [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canonical Underage Relationship, Episode: s02e12 Bad Eggs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily
Summary: He knows they shouldn’t be doing this. He’s never felt more like a lecherous old man than he does with the plastic eyes of her stuffed animals watching and her oblivious mother’s heartbeat down the hall. But guilt is an old companion, and it’s not enough to make him go.(The last scene ofBad Eggs, after the camera cuts out....)
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Series: Explorations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040958
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Bending the Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



After assuring her mother that she’s gone to bed, Buffy all but drags Angel in through her window. She drapes her arms about his neck and presses the length of her lithe body against him, clutching at him eagerly as she walks him back until his knees hit the edge of her bed.

He knows they shouldn’t be doing this. He’s never felt more like a lecherous old man than he does with the plastic eyes of her stuffed animals watching and her oblivious mother’s heartbeat down the hall. But guilt is an old companion, and it’s not enough to make him go. It’s not enough to make him pull away from her hungry eyes and her hungry lips and her possessive hands, nor to stop him from hardening against the softness of her body as she moans lightly and clutches him closer. The way Buffy blends innocence and eagerness is more intoxicating than any drug, and as ever he is helpless to resist her.

She pushes him onto his back and moves to straddle him, shamelessly grinding her aroused body over his. “Want you,” she pants against his lips.

“Patience, sweetheart,” he murmurs. Trying to slow things down. Trying to keep the sparks of their passion from burning out of control, an effort that feels more like trying to leash the wind with each passing night. “All in good time.”

“You always say that,” she whines. “When is _now_ going to be time?”

Angel sometimes feels like he’s done nothing but put the breaks on the progression of their physical relationship. Buffy has a pronounced tendency to leap without looking, and it’s all too clear how badly she wants to impress him; he cannot risk letting her consent to more than she is truly ready for. He wants so desperately for her not to have regrets about anything they do together. At the same time, he’s uncomfortably aware of how that argument held a lot more water a month ago. She’s grown so much bolder and more confident in the weeks since that he has to ask himself whether continuing to delay is actually in service of protecting her or merely a mark of his own cowardice.

 _Soon_ , he thinks.

“Not tonight. Not _here_ ,” he tells her, with a quick kiss to soften the words.

Buffy’s eyes flicker over to the door, and she sighs. “Fair enough,” she concedes with ill grace.

Glad she’s willing to listen to reason, however reluctantly, Angel is just beginning to relax when she turns a predator’s smile on him and declares, “But I wanna taste you.”

He ought to protest: ought to point out that this is madness, that surely they are courting trouble with her mother right down the hall. But her determined tone says she will not be denied, and, God, he doesn’t have the strength to refuse her. He’s not sure how to feel about the fact that this seems to be Buffy’s new favorite thing – which is to say, he feels like the worst kind of corrupting influence but he can’t help thoroughly enjoying it anyway.

She tugs his pants down and sprawls herself between his legs. Her tongue darts out to lick her half-open lips as she eyes him hungrily, and he’s suddenly very glad he doesn’t need to breathe.

She leans forward, bracing her weight on her arms. Her tongue flicks out again, lapping teasingly at his head before she wraps her mouth around him, enveloping his length in the wet heat of her. One small hand wraps around the base of his cock, pumping him in time with the motions of her mouth.

His hands fist in her hair, not pressuring or pulling – for he is mindful of the fact that, for all her enthusiasm, she is still very inexperienced, and he does not want to hurt her – but just enough to guide her. She moans with pleasure and need, the sensation vibrating up his shaft, and his hips buck up involuntarily. She shifts with the motion, not at all disconcerted, so he allows himself a little more latitude to thrust.

Buffy lifts her eyes to his face, looking for his reaction. She makes quite the picture, green eyes darkened with desire and cheeks hollowed as she sucks him eagerly. He groans, and barely restrains the impulse to curse aloud.

He doesn’t know which is better, the way she looks or the way she feels, entirely and sincerely focused on worshipping his cock, the scent of her arousal further eroding his control. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s so in love with her he can hardly think talking, but her clumsy enthusiasm manages to be more affecting than the most skilled partner he’s ever had. He can’t last long under her determined attentions, and bites down on his lip to keep from crying out as he lets his release take him.

He comes in waves, flooding her mouth with the gush of his seed. She drinks him down without hesitation, tongue swirling around his head and lips gently milking him. The continued attention to flesh gone oversensitive is almost too much, and he cannot suppress his moan. Still she doesn’t let up; her tongue caresses the slit at his tip, intent on searching out every last drop.

Finally she lets his softening cock slide from between her lips. She straightens up and sits back on her heels, regarding him with a self-satisfied smile.

Angel hauls her up his body and crushes her against him. His mouth settles on hers, tasting himself on her lips. He gropes her without restraint, one hand massaging between her legs, enjoying the way she moans into his mouth.

His free hand comes up to stroke her hair affectionately. He pulls his mouth from hers to murmur in her ear, “You are temptation incarnate.”

Her eyes dance with pleasure and mischief. “I try.”

Buffy’s devious smile and the way she squirms under his touch, warm and wanton in his arms, sorely try his resolve to hold off on consummating their desire. This is not the time nor the place, he reminds himself firmly.

But that doesn’t mean there aren’t other things he can do, and he has no intention of leaving her unsatisfied. “My turn,” he whispers, then catches her sharp gasp between his lips as he slips his fingers inside her.


End file.
